Dreams
by Jaelina-RouxSimm2396
Summary: Human!Wheatley. He takes a few minutes out of his morning to watch the girl sleep soundly. He always wonders what she dreams of. Wheatley's thoughts of the young lady who has plagued his mind and dreams every time he closes his eyes. May or may not involve Chell, readers decision!


**Hi everyone! I feel so terrible for not uploading any more chapters for my other stories. I've been caught up with studies and getting ready for exams. I do hope you forgive me. Anyway, I had just recently played Portal 2 and fell in love with it. After reading some fanfics about Wheatley and Chell and all that jazz, I got the inspiration to do a little oneshot of Wheatley and a young lady. It could be Chell or it could be a completely new girl, may be even you, since I haven't described any of her characteristics! I hope you like it; it will be my first ever (successful) one shot story I've created.**

**Disclaimers : I do not own Portal 2. It belongs to Valve. If I did own Portal 2, Wheatley would be my snuggle buddy and best friend! xx**

Every morning after he reboots from sleep, he makes a routine of taking a few minutes out of his morning to watch her sleep soundly. After encountering the trashed file about cores reforming the bodies of their former human selves, he had gained a fascination of the human species, even though he had once loathed what he called 'smelly' humans. He would count the breaths she took, just to ensure she was still alive and well. Amusement flowed through his glowing blue eyes as she twitched slightly and mumbled illegible nonsense as she slept on. He always wondered what sort of dreams she dreamt up. Did she ever dream of running; her feet sometimes moved in the same fashion as if she were. Did she ever dream of falling; it was easy to tell since she would jolt into consciousness as if electrocuted or some other.

But, did she ever dream of him? Sometime after the Aperture incident, after he found the core file, he discovered the emotions he felt towards her, the rather human emotions. Of course he would forever always feel guilt for what he had put her through and the things he had said, but she had brushed it aside. They had steadily rebuilt the friendship they previously had, but he wanted more than just friendship. Out of all the things they confided each other in, the feelings he had for her was not something he was willing to bring up, in fear of ruining the relationship he had with the only friend he has ever had. He had decided to try researching the feelings he felt, and he found an exact match: Love. He loved her. And ever since his discovery, he had always wondered if she loved him the way he loved her. Yet every time that thought entered his mind, something within him always shot it down. _Why would she _ever_ love you? After what you put her through, I'm surprised she doesn't hate you._

Despite the eternal struggle within his mind, he continued to watch her as she occasionally wriggled, a smile on her face as she simultaneously flushed pink. She would sometimes murmur words and he strained all his human hearing into trying to decipher them, but her sleepy words were just too illegible to understand. But he kept trying, trying to understand what she speaks of; trying to understand what causes her to fall into a temporary state of euphoria.

Was it that blasted adventurous core; that bloody Rick bastard? He has seen her look at him one too many times, and he knows he likes to show off. What is there not to like about the green eyed adventurer? Reluctantly, he doesn't deny the handsomeness of the former core and the build of his body. He has seen her blush slightly when the bloody prat removed his shirt once out of the blue. A few times he has stood in front of the mirror, sullenly prodding at his form's pale skin, his reflection staring back at the tall, lanky man who stood before it, ginger hair falling slightly behind the frames of his glasses that sat at the end of his long nose. Compared to the 'competition', which had tan skin, scruffy dark hair and a slender yet muscular build, it was safe to say which man the young lady would fall for.

He's tried to win her over multiple times, but what's the use? He doesn't have the looks, he's never had the charm, and he definitely doesn't have the smarts. He was hopeless. He felt useless.

He guessed he really was a moron.

The conclusion brought his mood down, a frown marring his face, but he pushed it away for the moment to focus on her. She was blushing again in her sleep. He sighed softly. She must be dreaming of Rick. Gently lying back on the bed, he gazed at the ceiling above him, the gentle glow of his inhuman eyes casting a blue hue onto the white surface. Feeling depressed about the situation he was in, he closed his eyes, intending to sleep in and be useless for once.

"…ley…" His eyes popped open when he heard her breathe next to him. Quickly yet carefully moving up onto his elbow, he leaned closer to her. He was intensely staring at her eyes.

"…What was that, luv?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake her up.

She unknowingly repeated what she had said, and he felt his human heart stop. There was no way she could've… What she had breathed from her lips remained etched in his mind for several minutes. He couldn't believe it.

Wheatley. Wheatley. She had spoken his name. She was dreaming of him. Him! With the knowledge that it was his name she had mentioned had sent him into a state of euphoria; he was on cloud nine. He gave a quiet, disbelieving cough of a laugh as he gazed at her peaceful face. How he wished he could grab her in a hug and confess his love to her.

He frowned at the thought. If only she knew how he loved her, how every time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful face, and how every time he slept he dreamed of her and her alone. He knew that someday, hopefully sooner rather than later, he would tell her his feelings.

Suddenly, his frown turned into a content smile. He didn't have to confess today or tomorrow, or this week even. He lay down beside her, leaving minimal space between him and her sleeping body. He felt the warmth that radiated off of her and closed his eyes once more, intending to sleep in for once. He figured as long as he knew he loved her and she loved him back…

The fears he feared would soon cease to exist while the dreams he dreamed would turn into reality.

**A/N: Please do tell me what you think in the comments. I feel like I could've done a little better but, oh well! Feedback is wholeheartedly welcomed! Thanks a bunch for reading.**


End file.
